


Shades of Pemberley...

by S_Faith



Category: Bridget Jones's Diary (2001), Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-09
Updated: 2006-10-09
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Faith/pseuds/S_Faith
Summary: I think I must have written this after reading Linda Berdoll'sDarcy & Elizabethbook.  I ran across it while mining my hard drive for icons.  I couldn't even think of a clever title for it.  It's very silly.Begun 18 April 2006, finished (for what it's worth) 9 Oct 2006Thought of a title: 29 Jan 2018 -- only 12 years later, lol





	Shades of Pemberley...

**Author's Note:**

> I think I must have written this after reading Linda Berdoll's _Darcy & Elizabeth_ book. I ran across it while mining my hard drive for icons. I couldn't even think of a clever title for it. It's very silly.
> 
> Begun 18 April 2006, finished (for what it's worth) 9 Oct 2006
> 
> Thought of a title: 29 Jan 2018 -- only 12 years later, lol

The look of quiet, determined thoughtfulness (in the form of knitted brows) not usually associated with a post-coital state must have been what caught his attention.

His big brown eyes came into her peripheral vision, his fingertip tracing the crease between her eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

She blushed. "Oh, you'd think me silly if I told you."

"Try me."

She turned her head to level her gaze at him. "I was just wondering if Darcy and Elizabeth ever got around to shagging in all the rooms in Pemberley."

He did not reply, but his body racked with a quiet laughter that he was determined to keep pent inside. He did not succeed: unable to hold it in any further, he pressed his face into the pillow and let loose.

She pouted. "I told you you'd think I was silly."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He propped himself up on one elbow. "It just amuses me that we can have absolutely spectacular sex… and moments later you're thinking about 'Pride & Prejudice'."

"Well, it was a _big_ house!" She sat up, pulling her pillow to her lap. "I mean, it would have taken forever to christen each room in a mansion like that."

He remained lying on his back, folding his hands behind his head. "How many?"

It could have been the residual endorphins coursing through her, or the sight of him reclined so handsomely, but she was at a loss. "'How many' what?"

He blinked. "Honestly, sometimes you have the memory of a goldfish. How many _rooms_?" 

"Well, durr, I don't know. It's not like they—" She stopped mid-sentence, what he'd said finally trickling through. "A _goldfish_?!" She smacked him playfully.

"Three seconds. Then it's all new all over again."

"You're deliberately taking the piss out of me, aren't you?"

"I admit, I am. But you see, I truly enjoy offering my apologies to you for doing so." He raised his hand to gently stroke her hip.

She didn't admit aloud that she enjoyed receiving them, merely smiled to him. "Would they, though?"

Now he looked lost. "What?"

"Ha ha ha," she said, pointing triumphantly. "Now who's the goldfish?"

"Touché." Without words he beckoned her to rejoin him in repose, and she rested her cheek against his shoulder; he wrapped his arm about her. "But 'would they' what?"

"Would they have been able to, in that day and age, with servants and what not milling about?"

He chuckled. "Where there's a will, there's a way." He tightened his embrace. "Bridget, I must ask: why spend time wondering when you have one of your very own?"

"What's that?"

He bent his head and said close to her ear, "Your own Darcy."

She giggled, raised her head, and kissed him. "Yes. I'm far more concerned with _his_ scorecard. And his house is probably just as big as Pemberley."

Her Darcy suddenly looked a mite horrified.

_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> The full quote is, of course: "Heaven and earth, are the shades of Pemberley to be thus polluted?"


End file.
